Suicidal bonds
by Lile Uchiha
Summary: When Sasuke is going to die, and his brother is trying to say goodbye exactally what can he do? When he decides to run iwht his brother, what fate will befall them? Will they go to hte same place? Or be separated for eturnity? YAOI! SasukexItachi. Uchihac


DANGER IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, OR INCEST FOR THAT MATTER PLEASE DO NOT READ!

Rated for Sex, and a double suicide.

This fan-fiction was written for a best friend of mine, so please enjoy it, this is my first Uchihacest fan-fiction I ever wrote so please work with me.

He was pale and smooth in the moonlight, his body was perfectly atoned

He was a beautiful sigh to see this night, He was the only thing I thought was worth living for. His body almost shined in the moonlight of the night sky, the stars specked the blackness, but he was brilliant, his body was like the light on my path. "..Itachi.." my lips murmured as he started to strip me down, our clothing thrown into low branches of the trees around us, I knew this would be the end, I had been cutting myself lately, and eh was trying to tell me good-bye.

Itachi smiled down at me "..Sauske…please be mine tonight" he whispered into my ear ever so lustfully. My mouth watered just hearing my name said so deliciously, I was 18, and he was 22. It was said to be forbidden because we were brothers. We didn't care, but tonight, was the last knight. His hands moved down my bare skin, they were so skillful and smooth, I shivered moaning softly into his touch, I never wanted to end it like this, I knew, he had to kill me after this all was over, My body shook sadly as I knew what was going to happen.

I shivered as he fondled my chest running his thumb over my nipples. Moaning I looked up at his crimson eyes, knowing he wouldn't miss me when I depart. He locked lips with mine, ever so softly as he laid me down not breaking the kiss, it was venomous. His lips were like poison in my blood stream. I closed my eyes, his hands moved down to my throbbing erection. He stroked it softly making my gasp, he smiled at my reaction.

My hands running up and down his back as he worked above me. I moaned as I felt his hand grip my erection, slowly pumping it I gave a louder moan as I never though it would feel this good to be touched by him. "..Ita-Chan" I moaned as he started panting into the beat of his pumps. He put three of his fingers into my mouth "…suck on them" he stated huskily. I only nodded and started to suck, my eyes closing as he let go of my erection, my tounge moving as he placed my hand on his trying to prove to him I had skill.

He smiled as eh watched eh shivered slightly too at the feeling "..Good boy Sasuke" he said as he watched me suck, his eyes full of lust and want, after my saliva had moistened his fingers he ran his hand between my thighs , my eyes widened, I was scared I sat up and tried to move away, his other hand held me down. As he spread open my legs "..Ita-Chan I-I don't think I can handle this" I said a few tears about to fall. "..don't worry it will only hurt for a second" he whispered as he Slowly thrusted one finger inside me, it hurt, Pain shot down my back I screamed, And squirmed trying to get away from him.

It didn't work he then once I got used to the first slid a second finger into me, I moaned in a mixed emotion of Pain and pleasure, he curled his fingers inside me, trying to stretch my opening, I moaned as he had hit my prostate. He smiled as he put in a third finger and started to hit the spot again and again, Feeling his fingers inside me made me moan his name, but suddenly the feeling was gone I looked down at him only for him to kiss me brutally, with the same venom of the last kiss, accept this time, he positioned himself, I got scared and closed my eyes tightly tensing up.

I felt the tip of his cock near my entrance, I gulped as We kissed, his tounge licked my bottom lip as to distract me I granted him entry, and in that moment, pain and pleasure shot through me as he thrusted into me. I groaned into his mouth, as he slowly moved in and out of me, his hips banging against mine as he broke the kiss and while still staying inside me flipped me onto my back, I was on my hands and knees now. Moaning as I was I felt his hand move between my legs and started jacking me off to the beat of his thrusts.

Our bodies one pulse, our mind one mind, our hearts racing I didn't want this to end "…Ita-Chan…I-I'm gonna" he stated "..Yeah I know" he panted as he groaned "…god your so TIIGHT and WAARM" he moaned as he continued thrusting in and out of me. I moaned as I felt I was near my climax. I felt him harden inside me about to cum as well. After a few more thrusts everything went white and he pulled out and collapsed on the grass beside me, I collapsed beside him he wrapped his arms around me bathing in his afterglow. He snuggled close to him.

He smiled at me as he stood up exhausted and got dressed, giving me my clothe as well. I quickly dressed and looked over at him "…so...this is it?" I asked, my back turned to him. He sighed "..well….I need to ask you something, walk with me" he stated holding out his hand. I turned and took it as we started walking we walked to a cliff. I gulped as I looked down at the drop, it was about 100ft. He smiled down at me.

"..Sauske…will you run with me…so we can be together forever?" he asked me

I stared down at the drop and then at him "..but won't we regret this?" I asked scared my body started shaking, I didn't want to die, and there was still so much I had to accomplish. We heard foot steps behind us, it was the missing nin hunters, accept instead of Kunai, they brought Guns. I looked at them in terror, me and Itachi had out backs to the Cliff there were 30 total Nin's there with guns we took another step back but there was nothing to step on, it was over, and me and Itachi knew it,

"..ita-Chan…I'm scared" I whispered as the nin's started loading they're guns. Itachi smirked as he watched them "..so it seems the end is already here, no need to run away now….no need to run at all." He whispered smirking and watching them closely, his hand gripped mine tightly. I shook with fear "...but...I have so much I need to do before I go to the next life" I stated now very scared of what was to come.

Itachi smiled at me as I said this, as if There was nothing else to be said. The nin's took aim at me and also ad Itachi. "..Itachi and Sauske Uchiha In the name of the Hokage Tsunade, She has ordered you to be shot and killed " stated the leader of the tracker nin's party. Itachi smirked under his high collared cloak, his eyes showed no regret, Oh but I regretted this very much I wanted to run, where I could be safe, and away from everything in the real world, then it hit me…if I died…I could run, and be free.

Itachi closed his eyes "..so be it" he whispered as he pulled me to him. I was scared closing my eyes as I felt his lips touch mine one last time, I had been pure the whole of my life. The guns went off all at the same time, I felt a pain in my chest as me and he fell both still alive "..Sasuke…I'm sorry" he whispered as he held each other as we fell his body pressed against mine "..remember….regret nothing, live forever" he whispered then it was over out bodies hit the rocks below, the nin's came down to clean up the mess, Itachi was laying next to me, We were holding hands, but our bodies were mangled.

When I reached the other side, I couldn't help it, Itachi wasn't there, I curled up and cried. "…WHY WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!" I should into the empty abyss at which Itachi was suppose to be there with me. I felt alone, destroyed, but most of all I regretted this, I had gone to the white light between the clouds, Heaven I think It was called, but no…he was to evil, and was sent away from me, oh how much I regret, for him to not be here with me, but the angels here sang for me:

_Home is the soul who wanders by day,_

_Gone is the one who killed by night,_

_Light and dark forever mingled,_

_Now gone forever and complete tangled._

_Torn away by fire and earth,_

_Brought to judge by heaven and hell,_

_One to heaven,_

_One to hell,_

_Both separated, _

_A promise broken forever,_

_Spiraling down forever into a sink hole of oblivion. _

I hope Itachi is happy, for I will never see him again, this was the way it was ment to be, just like my death, but I could have chose another way, cutting myself, and bleeding to death.

**FIN**

AWWWW man this was sad, I cryed while I wrote this, also this was written for a friend of mine to put in her what ever it was, still please review, I will write one of these for what ever pair you ask me to, FXF, MXM, and FXM are the ones I write, just give me the characters, I will change this and mold it but in the end a double suicide.


End file.
